


Makorin week day three - dreams

by knic28



Series: Makorin Week 2014 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, MakoRin Week, MakoRin Week 2014, RinKoto Week, rinkoto week 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/knic28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Makorin week day 3 - <strike>lies</strike> dreams </strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makorin week day three - dreams

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to participate in Makorin week, [here ](http://makorinweek.tumblr.com/post/100043230616/makorin-week-is-no-longer-taking-place-on-november)is the post. Have fun!

**Makorin week day three (Tuesday, December 16th) - ~~lies~~ dreams**

* * *

 

          Rin awoke to a groggy, gray morning, cold air touching him where there should only be a duvet, and a quaking, sleeping boyfriend that had stolen the covers once more. Makoto was making small noises of discontentment. His brow was furrowed and his mouth kept twitching down into a frown. 

          "Makoto?" Rin mumbled. 

          Makoto didn't do anything but whimper in his sleep. 

          "Mako, babe," Rin lightly shook Makoto's shoulder. "I think you're having a bad dream."

          When Makoto didn't stir, Rin heaved a sigh and gently crawled on top of his boyfriend. He leaned in close and pressed a gentle kiss to the juncture of Makoto's shoulder and his neck. Trying to wake Makoto gently, Rin murmured softly next to his boyfriend's ear. "Ma~ko~to?" 

          Honestly, he didn't know what he expected. The man continued his restless sleep and sporadic twitching and whimpering. Squaring his shoulders to prepare himself, Rin sat up, still on top of Makoto. He drew in a deep breath and barked sharply, "Makoto!" 

          Makoto sat up with a huge, violent gasp, knocking Rin onto his back in the process. His eyes desperately flitted around, trying to settle on something that would pull him into the present moment. His eyes finally settled and locked on Rin's own eyes. His hyperventilating slowed into something that resembled a normal breathing pattern. It took him a good few minutes to calm down from the panic attack he had woken up to. 

          "Rin?" he asked, his voice cracking and breathless. 

          Rin sat up and gently ran his hand up and down Makoto's trembling arm. "Hey, hey. It's okay. You were just having a nightmare is all. It's okay now." 

          Makoto swallowed thickly and nodded. "Hah. Sorry. I'll be fine now." 

          "You don't have to apologize, Mako." 

          Almost as if he didn't understand that statement, Makoto tilted his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows. "Still, it was bothersome of me."

          "Makoto, you were having a bad dream, that's not your fault. It's okay."

          Makoto nodded in response. Tentatively, he leaned closer to Rin and buried his face in the crook of Rin's neck. Rin smiled softly and placed a gentle kiss on the side of Makoto's face. "Do you want to go back to sleep?" 

          At Makoto's sleepy nod, Rin laid them both down and pulled the covers over the both of them. He held onto Makoto and stroked his thumb across the skin of Makoto's arm until his light breathing turned into heavy snores. 


End file.
